The Newest Era
by Thorn Beat
Summary: 30 years after Clay, Sunny, Starflight, Tsunami and Glory stopped the Sandwing War. Now it's their children's' time, all though the main characters may or may not be their children. Still, new powers are coming upon the young dragonets of this era. New and strange powers that can change Pyhrria upside down. Full of secrets, twists, powers, friends, foes etc.
1. Winglet Lists

Dragonets of Jade Mountain Academy:

Jade Winglet:

Icewing: Frost  
Mudwing: Fog  
Nightwing: Daybreaker  
Rainwing: Glade  
Sandwing: Cactus  
Seawing: Wave  
Skywing: Storm  
Nightwing/Skywing: Victorytaker

Gold Winglet:

Icewing: Mountain  
Mudwing: Bayou  
Nightwing: Sunchaser  
Rainwing: Shine  
Sandwing: Sandstorm  
Seawing: Seaweed  
Skywing: Inferno  
Icewing/Seawing: Ice

Silver Winglet:

Icewing: Peak  
Mudwing: Sugarcane  
Nightwing: Gravity  
Rainwing: Toucan  
Sandwing: Dune  
Seawing: Aqua  
Skywing: Weather  
Sandwing/Seawing: Shore

Copper Winglet:

Icewing: Hail  
Mudwing: Everglade  
Nightwing: Cloudjump  
Rainwing: Glow  
Sandwing: Oasis  
Seawing: Tide  
Skywing: Lightning  
Sandwing/Rainwing: Pineapple

Quartz Winglet:

Icewing: Shivers  
Mudwing: Swamp  
Nightwing: Hiddenflight  
Rainwing: Lilac  
Sandwing: Owl  
Seawing: Shark  
Skywing: Tornado  
Icewing/Skywing: Blizzard

Sapphire Winglet:

Icewing: Snowflake  
Mudwing: Amber  
Nightwing: Silverstar  
Rainwing: Vine  
Sandwing: Fumes  
Seawing: Blue  
Skywing: Fire  
Mudwing/Seawing: River

Bronze Winglet:

Icewing: Narwhale  
Mudwing: Marshmallow  
Nightwing: Skyflame  
Rainwing: Jaguar  
Sandwing: Desert  
Seawing: Current  
Skywing: Heat  
Nightwing/Rainwing: Papyamango

Garnet Winglet:

Icewing: Seal  
Mudwing: Croc  
Nightwing: Bigclaws  
Rainwing: Paradise  
Sandwing: Relic  
Seawing: Dolphin  
Skywing: Claw  
Mudwing/Skywing: Lucky

Emerald Winglet:

Icewing: Penguin  
Mudwing: Lilypad  
Nightwing: Dreamcaller  
Rainwing: Jungle  
Sandwing: Gold  
Seawing: Fish  
Skywing: Wind  
Sandwing/Icewing: Tundra

Pearl Winglet:

Icewing: Chiller  
Mudwing: Hippo  
Nightwing: Slywing  
Rainwing: Sloth  
Sandwing: Rattlesnake  
Seawing: Siren  
Skywing: Vortex  
Rainwing/Mudwing: Lotus

**Favorite if you like this idea!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Wings of Fire and to answer your question Frostbite, yes dragons know what a marshmallow is just not the candy kind we know. Instead they know about the plant, Marshmallow that grows in the marshes where the Mudwings live. **

Chapter 1

It was 30 years after the Sandwing war ended. It was also Jade Mountain's academy's 30th year anniversary. Of course, there were 3 other academies. One in the Kingdom of Sand, another in the Sky Kingdom and finally the ruins of the Summer Palace. There was one currently being made by the Diamond Spray Delta that would open in the next year.

Sadly, after Moonwatcher and her friends saved Jade Mountain another danger comes to strike not only Jade Mountain and the other academies but all of Phyrria. Surprisingly the power belongs to 6 dragonets who have no idea of the power they hold. Well, 5 of them have no idea. Besides that laws have passed to allow cross breeding between tribes.

As you can see, many things have changed since… since whenever.

This story starts with a Skywing named Lightning of whom is the son of Queen Ruby of the Skywing of who is on his second year at Jade Mountain academy(of which now has 10 winglets total) and this year is going to turn his world upside down forever.

*****************************************************************  
"Don't worry mother, I'll be all right," Armor, Lightning's brother, promised as they stood outside of the entrance of the Scorpion Den Academy.

"Still, you're my son," Queen Ruby answered. She gave Armor a hug before he left to go join a friend.

"Come on than children. We'll drop off Lightning at Jade Mountain, than Red at the Summer Palace and finally Shield. At our local academy," Queen Ruby explained before she flew to the air followed by her 2 other sons and her only daughter.

It took only about half an hour later to get to Jade Mountain. "Okay, make sure write to me Lightning, okay?" Queen Ruby asked.

"I promise mom," Lightning smiled as they stood a few ways away from the entrance to Jade Mountain.

"Okay than. Oh, and set a good record for the Skywings. We're still trying to clean up the mess your Grandmother Scarlet left after the Sandwing war.

"I always do mother," Lightning promised. After one last hug Queen Ruby, Prince Shield and Princess Red went on into the sky.

When Lightning couldn't see them anymore he found his best friend, Rattlesnake, who had been his clawmate last year, saying good0bye to his sisters and father.

"Hey Rattlesnake," Lightning smiled when Rattlesnake's family had left. That was except for one of his sisters. "This must be Oasis, right?"

"That's right. Oasis, this is my friend Lightning I told you about during the summer." Rattlesnake smiled at his younger sister.

"Hi," Oasis smiled with a bright grin. Oasis was a small dragon with gold scales and a sandyellow underbelly.

"Ready to go?" Rattlesnake asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Lightning sighed and they went on into the mouth of the cave.

"Hello Breeze," Lightning smiled at the slim Skywing flying teacher who had just finished helping a small Seawing.

"Hello Lightning and Rattlesnake. Oh, and this must one of your younger sisters, Rattlesnake. Oasis, right?" Breeze smiled. Breeze was a crimson red dragon with a red-orange underbelly and underwings.

"That's me," Oasis smiled back, "Do you know where I could get a map of the school?"

"I have one right here, aswell as which cave you'll be in," Breeze smiled giving the younger dragonet a copy of the map. "Let's see, Oasis, you're in the Copper Winglet and your cave is Cave 23. It's a little pass the History Cave. Rattlesnake, you're in the Pearl Winglet and your cave is Cave 17. Lightning, you're in the Garnet Winglet and your cave is Cave 12. I'm sure you and Rattlesnake can find your way there. Please settle down in your cave before going to look around. When the sun is 1 third in the sky, we'll call all you dragonets to the prey center. Any questions?" The 3 dragonets shook their heads. "All right than, I'm glad I could help," Breeze smiled before she went off to help a lost looking Icewing.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then Lightning," Rattlesnake sighed, "I do wish we could still be in the Quartz Winglet together in good old Cave 8 with just you, me and Tide. Though were the days,"

"Ha, remember when we first came here? You couldn't tell the difference between one tunnel to the next." Lightning grinned as they continued to walk.

"Like you were any better. You almost missed lunch on the first day because you couldn't find the prey center."

"Yep, good old times. Want to go hunting later as soon as the Tide is found,"

"Sure, but that's after I help my little sister get settled than I get settled, but… yes, I'll go hunting."

"Okay, this is where I leave you. Good day and good luck," Lightning smiled before going down a green and purple lanterns. Dragons of all kinds were walking around. Lightning could hear many hellos as they met their new clawmates (the dragons they share their cave with), the laughs of others meeting old friends, random directions and many other things that remind you of the first day of school.

Soon, Lightning found the cave with the silver painted 12 over it. Lightning gave a soft sigh before going in when seeing a giant rock ledge on one corner of the room and a frosted ice sheet in the corner where a white scaled Icewing with horns a pale blue and the underbelly was the pretty much the same tone only a bit darker lay.

"You must be my clawmate. You were in the Quartz Winglet last year, right?" The dragon called in a low voice that sent chills up any dragon's spine.

"Yes. My name's Lightning. So, how many years have you been going here?" Lightning asked.

"This is my third. Before this I was in the Sapphire Winglet and before that, the Jade Winglet. Wait a minute, you're a Skywing and your name's Lightning… You're one of Queen Ruby's three sons, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Thanks for noticing," Lightning smiled as I go over onto the ledge that reminds me of home.

"Oh great," the Icewing muttered under his breath.

Lightning could tell that he hadn't been supposed to hear that so he ignored it, "What's your name."

"Chiller. Son of the army general of the Icewing army," he said colder than he had before.

Lightning tried his best not to be disappointed but he couldn't help it. Scarlet had given the Skywings such a bad reputation that once the whole Nightwing thing was over the Skywings were the next bad dragons. In fact, ever since Moonwatcher had revealed the secrets of the Nightwings, dragons had started trusting the Nightwings more and more the more they heard about Scarlet and what she had done.

"Well, I have to going now. I'm supposed to meet my friends up for a small hunt. It was nice meeting you." Lightning tried as he backed out. The Icewing just rolled his eyes muttering something like coward as Lightning left.

Lightning had barely walked ten feet from the all the male dragon dragons when he stumbled into a dragon.

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story I'll try to get better that... Thanks for the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story I'll try to get better that... Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry," the voice of the dragon I stumbled into murmurs.

"That's all right…." I start but stop when I catch sight of the dragon in front of me. It was a female Icewing. Her scales shinned like freshly fallen snow and her underbelly looked almost exactly like frost. It shined like too. What caught me most of all was the pale blue snowflakes by her eyes that matched her eyes perfectly.

"No really. I shouldn't have known where I was going. This is so huge and this only my first year…" The Icewing started but I stopped her by saying,

"You'll find your way around soon enough and if you need my help with anything I'll gladly help," I offered.

"Thanks but by the end the week I'll know my way around this place like the back of my claw,"

"Doesn't mean I can't offer,"

"I suppose you're right," the Icewing smiled, "What's your name?"

"Lightning," I answer with slight hesitation. If the Icewing back in my cave could tell that I was an unlucky descendant of the dreadful Scarlet I just didn't want to have the same effect as I had on Chiller.

Than I give a mental knock the head reminding myself you can't always judge a dragon by their tribe. "What's yours?" I ask in return.

"Snowflake," the Icewing answered.

"Well than, I guess I'll see you around, Snowflake," I smile as we part ways.

A little later I find myself in the presence of the all awesome Tide the Seawing. Son of Queen Tsunami and King Riptide. Followed by his all but great "older" brother Blue.

"Hey Tide, hey Blue," I smile as I approach. Blue just me a mean mug while Tide gives me a cheerful smile.

"How you been Lightning! Haven't seen you since summer began, how have you been," Tide asks.

"I've been good. The Skywing School is on its second year now. Mother is so happy that the school's been a success that she's let me and siblings have more free-rein on where we go nowadays."

"Dude, that's awesome. My and my siblings went on the wildest whale hunt a few weeks ago. Of course, Whale himself didn't go being the dragon his is but me, Blue, Dolphin, Wave, Orca, Stingray and 24 of our uncles went along and you wouldn't believe what happened…" as Tide tells the story of the epic whale hunt(turns out it's a royal family tradition) I couldn't help but notice the dragons around me giving me glares this way and that. Ugh, why couldn't they just realize that you can't judge a tribe because of one dragon's action, even if it was an ex-queen. I mean, they did it with Nightwings and that really was the whole tribe so why couldn't they have done the same for us Skywings?

Once Tide is finished, which I did listen to by the way, he realizes what I'm noticing. "Don't worry, they'll all come around just like me and Rattlesnake did last year," he says which would have been reassuring if that hadn't been the only thing he tells whenever I bring the subject.

"I almost forgot, Rattlesnake wants to hunting after he helps his little sister, Oasis, settle in," I tell Tide as soon as I remember.

"Cool. I wonder will find some scavenges like that one dragon did last year," Tide wonders who, by the way, loves scavengers long as no one eats them which is something I would ever do. In fact I'm actually a vegetarian.

"That'd be cool especially if they were the scavengers Queen Sunny has been trying to find for the past 3 years. What were their names again?" I ask.

"Fluffy and Holler," Tide replies. As soon as he says Fatespeaker, Jade Mountain's consoler, comes up to us.

"Hello Tide. Hello Lightning," Fatespeaker smiles. I always liked Fatespeaker aswell as other Nightwings because unlike the other tribes that treat us like dirt the Nightwings treat us almost like royalty. Remember that I said _almost_.

"Hello Fatespeaker," me and Tide say at the same time causing Fatespeaker to brighten a bit more.

"Have either of you seen Dreamcaller or Sunchaser?"

"No but if I know Dreamcaller she'd be in the cave pool and Sunchaser would be practicing his fighting in the combat cave," Tide answers.

"Why couldn't they had just kept to books?" Fatespeaker wondered aloud before running off to find her children.

"How's the Skywing Tribe going?" Tide asked.

"Fine I guess. The Rainwings have opened up to us finally and the Mudwings are coming around. Same with the Sandwings," Lightning answers as they start they're way to the landing to wait for Rattlesnake.

"That's good. I think your siblings are becoming great influences on the other tribes,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, my mother might or might not have started liking your sister Red after she beat Orca in a combat fight,"

"Why does your mother like my sister because she beat her daughter?"

"Because many don't try their best when they fight Orca since she's next in line to the throne but, Mother told me, Red gave it her all and beat my older sister like the dragon she is,"

"I'm not sure who likes the fact someone beat your sister. Queen Tsunami or you,"

"Hey, I'm sorry if I'm glad my sister is no longer boasting about how great she is because she's never lost a fight."

"Oh that's great because that means the next time I go over to your house I won't have her nagging at me about that," Lightning sighs. Orca was a nice dragon but sometimes she needs a dragon to bring down to size which I'm it was my sister who did that so the Skywings won't be getting thrown down by the time Orca becomes becomes Queen. At least that's what I hope.

"What Winglet are you in this year?" Tide asks.

"Garnet, you?"

"Copper. Who are your clawmates this year?"

"I only got one this year and it's an Icewing named Chiller,"

"Oh I heard of that guy. Wave had him in her winglet last year and there was nothing kind about him,"

"They don't call him Chiller for nothing. Who's your clawmate?"

"A Nightwing named Cloudjump. He's actually a cool guy and his jokes are hilarious."

"I wish I had your clawmate."

"I don't wish the same," Tide answers.

"Don't wish what?" a new voice asks. We turn around to the one, the only….


End file.
